Right On The Dot
by Scarlet Hondae
Summary: Bad days, choclate craving cravings, and cluelessness. All part of the Max Cycle. And it all gets worse when Ari shows up. OOCness, Randomness and Enn Choclate. NO FLAMES! Rated for Safty.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ever wonder what Max is like on her time of the mouth? Girls, you know what I'm talking about. Boys, ask you're mother.

Note: I did research for this story! So now I know half of all Texas Towns! YAHOO!

"NUDGE!!!" I yelled as she was the only one with the backpack. We were flying over Texas, somewhere called Rockwall, and all the houses were big, and the grass greenish-brown and yellow, though still lush for Texas.

"What?" Nudge yelled back, flying closer to me.

"I need one!" I hissed.

"One what?" She said a little too loudly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! GIVE ME THE DAMNED BACKPACK!!" I almost screeched.

Nudge's eyed widened and she understood. "Oh Max! At a time like this! Is you're old one wet? Or do you use a---" She asked, but I placed my hand over her mouth, an odd thing while flying.

I snatched the backpack and veered down, aware the Flock was following me. As I landed, I ran into the woods, yelling over my shoulder, "BE RIGHT BACK!"

I heard Fang snort, Iggy groan, Angel snicker, Gazzy ask why we had to make a pit stop now, and Nudge…Well, she broke down laughing, since the boys thought I was just using the bathroom.

About five minutes later, I had well, changed, and was heading out, groaning as I saw blood on my hands. DAMNIT, I thought, now I have to explain to Fang and Gazzy, then Iggy!

Angel picked up the thought, and then realizing what was happening, grabbed Nudge and whispered to Fang, "I'm, uh, going to go for a walk. Call us when Max, is, uh, done." She looked up at me and hissed in sympathy for the boys.

I was infamous with Angel and Nudge for my…anger, as we call it, when it's my Dot (We call it that in lack of better word usage)

"FANG! GAZZY! IGGY!" I yelled, startling them out of their lazing. " Gazzy! Get a damned fire going! Iggy, cook! Fang, go get food! NOW!" Then I stalked away to the near by river, washing my hands in the stream.

"Is she done yelling now?" I heard Angel whisper to Fang as I came back.

"NO! I AM NOT! HELP IGGY COOK! NO LAZING!" I practically screeched.

"Max? What's wrong?" Fang asked quietly, looking at me as he helped Gazzy start a fire. "We usually never stop this early for lunch, and you're, mean, today." He sounded concerned.

"NOTHING IS WRONG! FOR GOD'S SAKE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I then preceded the go through Nudge's bag, pulling out a melted Heresy's bar, because like most women, I have a crazy for food during this time.

After ten minutes, dinner was ready. Hot dogs and cereal, which I layered with chocolate that had melted into a liquid. Just as we were getting out sleeping bags and lying down, a cold voice remarked,

"Well, well. The freaks are here after all."

I turned with a growl, and my eyes lit when I realized it was Ari.

"YES!" I shouted, punching the air. "I need to vent my anger!" Ari and every one else, including the twenty Erasers, look shocked and kind of…scared, except Angel and Nudge.

I launched myself at the nearest Wolf-Man, diving to his throat and extending my wings to knock the others on his side off balance. Three down! Then, seeing Fang advance on Ari, made my to them, pulling Fang back. Well, pushing him. Then I almost KILLED myself by springing at Ari, tearing through the air at top speed.

I hit him top speed, sending him into a tree. He stumbled up; dazed I would do such a thing from my norm. As he blinked, I kicked right, another jump kick, snap kick, then a uppercut to the jaw. Rapping my hand around his neck, I picked him up and slammed him against the tree, oblivious his claws slashing my wrist.

"DIE DAMIT! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I KILL YOU?" I screamed loudly, punching him. He whimpered. WIMPERED!

"YOU BABY! Did no one ever teach you to fight? Are you insulting me by not fighting you're BEST because I'm a WOMAN???" I yelled in his face. "STOP BEING A BABY! FIGHT LIKE THE MAN YOU'RE NOT!" Then I picked up my other hand, let him go and slapped him as he fell. With him now knocked out on the ground, I picked up my foot, and slammed it down on his neck, satisfied with the crack.

I turned around, and looked at the dead Erasers. Only one was still moving, twitching on the ground. I marched over to him and jumped on his neck.

"Now they're ALL dead!" I said happily.

Fang, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel were just staring at me, awed and freaked.

"God Max! I didn't know you were this vicious when you were on you're period! Remind me never to get you angry on you're time of the month!" Nudge said, awed and scared.

"What happened!?" Iggy burst out, while I was yelling I was a kind-hearted person.

Gazzy became describing it in my ear.

"Angel? Nudge? Explain!" Fang commanded, as I marched over to get more chocolate.

"Well…. Max?" Angel asked. I sighed and nodded, and she became what a Dot was.

"So she is EVIL on her _Dot?_ And will kill anything that upsets her? Is that…Normal?" Fang concluded and asked.

" Not for human females, but for Max...Yes!" Both girls answered.

"NUDGE! GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE!" Nudge slipped off her backpack and threw me one, and I marched into the woods.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang immediately began talking about the cycle, and Angel and Nudge dowsed the fire and went to sleep.

So that was the ONE-day I was on my period. And that was I at my best. You should have seen what happened when I was SLEEP DEVRIVED!

------Maximum Ride, February 2, 2007, Day One

**MORAL: **Do NOT mess with a girl on her Dot. Or you may end up like Ari!


	2. Reiwer's Notes

Okay. I love answering people's reviews. I love reactions, okay? DON'T BLAME ME!

Says:

Fang is mine and mine only: oh don't mess with a sleep depribed demon girl on her dot expesealy if the demon girl has wings.

hyper.much911: okay, that was freaking hilarious! u did a great job dude! please do more on this!preetysneeze!? oh, and u were THE GREATEST u would make this a little bit FAXY if u know what i mean. could ya please?!

Dirty Thoughts Of Bliss: That was a funny oneshot. It kind of makes sense that a mutant girl would react differently. Oh, and as a side note. I live in Texas, and in most places the grass stays very green almost all year round. The only place it gets very dry is in deep west Texas.

Answers:

Fang is mine and mine only: See? Stories DO have healthy morals! Glad someone recognized it!

hyper.much911:I do lots of One-shots, but not many are comedy. And I don't do very well one Romance, only with long, fifty-chapter stories. But I'm working on three right now (One long one, and Two One-shots, all Fax.) Thanks!

Dirty Thoughts Of Bliss: Nice name. Imaginative! And, ya, Mutants aren't going to be as…umm…nice, on their period as humans are. At least, I guess not. As to living in Texas, so do I. In Dallas, or somewhere near there, because I can't tell you where, except most of the grass is DEAD! With a capital D! And brown. And yellow. And it hurts when you lay on it.

Reviewer Note: I may add more reviews when they come.

OTHER NOTES!:

Okay. Heres why it took place in Texas. Because I live there, and know it well. And I know they're aren't many forest there, but there are sure as hell small wood areas, like behind my house, and Girl Scout Camp.

Stories I'm Working On: I put this here as Advertisement:

1: Empress: Tamora Pierce: Kel: Not Done: Writers Bloke for the last MOUNTH!

2: Random Untitled MR Oneshot: Faxness: May Delete: Not posted

3: ANTHOER Random Untitled MR Oneshot: Faxness: May Delete: Not posted

4: Five Chapter Long Faxness MR Untitled Story: May Delete


End file.
